The present invention relates to an expanding water pillow which is quickly deployable for use.
A conventional water pillow (also known as an "ice bag"), is shown in FIG. 4 which holds water and ice inside a bag 1. The bag is made of rubber or vinyl and closed with a stopper 2. The temperature of the water pillow is affected by the mixture rate of water and ice contained therein, making it difficult to adjust the overall temperature of the ice bag.
Furthermore, in prior art water pillows, the moisture in the air condenses, making the surface of the pillow wet. Therefore, the pillow must be covered with a towel or the like, when in use. The same phenomenon occurs with water pillows covered by impermeable material such as Ice-non.RTM.. Moreover, the towel wrapped around the water pillow absorbs not only dew but also the sweat of the patient, generating an unpleasant odor.
It is desirable to provide a water pillow which has a controlled temperature, and which does not "sweat" like prior art ice bags.